


Come Home To Me

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Eren, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonded Pair, Heat Fic, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Older Eren Yeager, Omega!Levi, Omegaverse, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Yaoi, bottom!Levi weekend, brief male solo, mated pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s heat is starting and he’s waiting for his Alpha to come home from work to take care of him.<br/>(bottom!Levi weekend submission - prompts: power, affection, restraint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.  
> Eren's about 26 in this. Levi is 22. That is all.

The heat had been building up in his system for days now, creeping along his veins with tingling warmth and leaving him light-headed.

Levi had known that it would strike within the next few days, had taken time off specifically because of it, but when nothing happened for two whole days the raven was beginning to wonder if he’d imagined the feelings of pre-heat.

And so when he’d kissed his Alpha goodbye in the morning, bidding the brunet a good day while he himself settled in for another boring one, Levi hadn’t been expecting that the day had finally arrived. He should have. Every moment of Eren’s company had him wanting to stand in close, to nuzzle the Alpha’s jaw and ask him to stay home with him today. Levi had written it off as typical Omegan insecurity and shoved the neediness down deep. He’d calmly sat through breakfast with his mate before watching Eren head out the door to head in to the gym where he worked.

The day had been going on smoothly, uneventful as always. Levi lazed about, finding for once that he didn’t have any immediate impulses to clean. He made two cups of tea before washing up the dishes left over from breakfast and leaving them to dry.

The Omega was just beginning to consider how devastatingly bored he was feeling when one of his legs gave out for a moment. Levi stumbled, regaining his balance quickly to find that he was trembling. The next instant his gut tightened and heat spread its fingers through his body. Levi’s legs felt weak and he had to grip the kitchen countertop to keep from falling when his cock hardened fast enough to leave him feeling dizzy. He wondered briefly what kind of sight he must make, bent over, clutching the counter with shaky hands, and tenting the front of his sweatpants.

Eren would probably laugh. Actually he’d probably lose his shit and try to fuck Levi right through his clothes.

A thick and sweet aroma rose in the air, Levi’s heat scent, and the Omega grimaced. He moved quickly, almost falling twice in his haste to close all of the open windows. Eren’s scent was strong and any passing Alpha would be able to smell his claim on the house, on Levi. But an Omega in heat was the strongest scent besides distress and very few unmated Alphas could resist its powerful influence. Levi had no intention to spread his legs for anyone but Eren and he shut up everything, locking the door even, just in case.

Feeling a little more secure, he had just enough time to shuffle to away from the front door before a fresh wave of heat hit him.

Fuck. This was bad. He should have asked Eren to stay home. He should have begged, _please, Alpha, don’t go._

This was going to hurt.

Being an Omega wasn’t so bad; Levi had long since gotten used to the idea. Being a _mated_ Omega sucked, however. Giving himself over to Eren had been a tough decision but in the end there was no other Alpha that the raven wanted. No one had as much passion in them as Eren did, as much fire in their blood or heat in their eyes. Heat and fire and passion all for Levi. The Omega hadn’t wanted to surrender so much of himself but if he was going to burn then it might as well have been because of Eren.

Eren was a considerate Alpha most of the time (outside of his ruts anyway) and he knew well enough that Levi would never be tamed. He may have been an Omega but the typical submissive traits that came with the title only ever raised their head when the raven was in heat. Or when he wanted something. Levi and Eren both knew that the Omega was perfectly content with being an obedient little slut if it meant he would get his way.

That was all good. Better than good. Levi loved the way Eren would dote on him, never smothering but always providing the care and attention that the raven’s Omegan instincts craved.

But this…being a mated Omega going into heat…it was torture.

Another wave slammed into the raven and he leaned heavily against the wall, wrenching his eyes shut as he hissed. His gut clenched tight with the latest cramp, his body wanting Alpha. He _needed_ Alpha. Levi fisted a hand in the material of his pants, jaw clenched against the dizzying rush of his own pheromones. Reaching up and brushing fingers against his throat confirmed that his scent glands were wet, releasing a surplus of scent in an effort to call Alpha, to call Eren closer. No use, since he was nowhere near here.

Not good. Not good at all.

Another cramp. The Omega doubled over, panting hard. This heat was hitting him harder than usual since Eren wasn’t there to immediately take care of him and the raven was reminded of exactly why he had been reluctant to bond any Alpha in the first place. Levi’s gut felt like it was on fire, aflame from within. His skin prickled, sensitive to the slightest touch, and suddenly the clothes on his body became unbearable. They itched, like his whole body was allergic to the fabric. Levi couldn’t think past the need to get rid of the material that was smothering him, he stumbled, half-sliding down the wall in his wild attempts to tear off his shirt. He gave up, clawing at the front instead until the material tore under his fingers, giving way under trimmed nails and fingers tensed and hooked like the claws of some rabid beast. The sounds of destroyed cotton were oddly satisfying and Levi threw the tattered remains away like they were snakes. The sweats he had on were infinitely easier to remove and they came away intact. Socks were tossed away with a hiss and with a last kick Levi rid himself of his boxers.

The cool air on his bare skin provided a brief moment of reprieve and the Omega slumped against the wall with a relieved sob. His abdomen gave a spasm and Levi stared down his body, glaring weakly at the straining pink of his cock. Erect and heavy against his belly, the swollen organ twitched under his gaze. The skin felt unbearably tight but Levi wouldn’t touch himself. There was no point, it would only get him more riled.

An unmated Omega could bring themselves to climax during their heat. But once they were mated, tied to their Alpha, it became the responsibility of said Alpha to bring them to climax during heat. The same applied to mated Alphas in rut. Either partner could jerk it all they wanted outside of their cycle but once heat struck for an Omega they needed their Alphas to ease them through it, and likewise the mated Alpha needed its Omega.

Trapped then, until his mate returned. Levi’s gut clenched harder then, enough for it to draw a sound of surprise from the Omega; the first spasm of distress from his body upon detecting that Alpha was nowhere near. Recovering from the shock, he grimaced, laying a hand over his stomach and kneading the flesh there to soothe the growing ache.

Eren wouldn’t get off work till four today. The Omega looked up to the clock on the wall.

It was three now. That was a whole hour before Eren’s shift at the gym ended.

Levi could make an hour. He could wait for Eren for sixty minutes. Maybe. Thank God it wasn’t the weekend. The gym was open for twenty four hours every day and Fridays and Saturdays Eren had a shift from midday till eight. Levi wouldn’t have been able to wait four and a half hours. No way. He would cave just doing the math, scramble for a phone and call Eren, beg him to come home.

But an hour…that wouldn’t be too long. It would suck, but Eren hadn’t given any notice that he would be off work today and Levi didn’t want to get him in trouble with his boss. Eren could call and let them know he wouldn’t be in tomorrow, but for today Levi would have to grit his teeth and bear with the steadily building ache.

Knowing that he couldn’t very well stay on the floor until Eren got home, Levi pushed up onto his knees. A shudder ran through his entire body and he almost collapsed, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed until the dizziness passed. His body didn’t want him to move but he couldn’t just sit on the floor and make a mess. He had to get some towels, get to the bedroom before he started slicking too much. The raven could already feel the wetness building inside and he grimaced.

Time to get up, Levi. He set one foot on the ground and pushed up, immediately deciding that it was a stupid idea. His legs were shaky, too shaky for him to stand without running the risk of falling over and injuring himself. Eren would absolutely lecture him if he came home to find Levi with a concussion because he thought he could make it across the house in his dazed state.

Levi didn’t want to see that kind of disappointment in his Alpha’s eyes. Well, he would just have to find another way to get to the bedroom. No problem. Crawling it would be.

He took a moment, sucked in a few steadying breaths, and got to his hands and knees. No crippling dizziness this time, it was almost as if his body was letting him know that he should be in such a position, ready to present when Alpha got home. Levi didn’t appreciate the reminder but he pushed his annoyance aside. He could crawl at least and ignored the uncomfortable hardness of the tiled floors beneath his knees as he made his way to the cupboard in the laundry where the spare towels were kept, panting all the way and wincing from the occasional cramp. He took a whole box, dragging it with him on his way through the house, past the dining room table and along the hallway. Levi had to stop just past the guest room when a particularly bad cramp seized him and he curled into a ball and gasped for a few long moments, clutching at his stomach and shoving a couple of fingers up his ass to ease the ache. Two minutes passed on the floor before he could move again and he hurried past the guest bathroom, ignoring his protesting kneecaps, and finally made it into the bedroom. There was carpet there at least and Levi’s sore knees were grateful of this. The raven carried forward on his knees, box in hand, cock beginning to protest being neglected, balls aching, and thighs wet.

Levi hurried, setting the box down and stripping the bed. The sheets were ripped off as though they had personally offended the raven’s mother and folded haphazardly with quick, jerky movements. Levi threw them in the direction of the vanity across the room. Next the waterproofed fitted sheet went on, designed to aid in the aftermath and eventual clean-up. Levi couldn’t express how grateful he was to Eren for buying some. The raven had to paused again, bent over the bed and panting his way through another nasty cramp, rutting back against his fingers again. Shit, at this rate he would end up leaking all over the carpet.

The cramp eased. Back over to the box and Levi started unpacking, trying to get as many towels spread out over the middle of the bed as possible. The pillows went back on the bed; they could be changed later since Levi didn’t plan to get any slick on them obviously. There. The Omega paused for a moment to look up at the simple nest he had made, feeling a fleeting satisfaction at the sight, before he crawled onto the mattress.

Levi flopped sideways onto the towels and rolled about in them for a while, revelling in their softness. Specially designed not to aggravate an Omega’s over-sensitive skin during heat, these towels were expensive but worth every dollar. Levi loved them.

He writhed about, marking up the nest with his scent. This seemed to ease his pain a degree, his body knew that it was in a safe place now, safe in a new nest, and Levi tried to press his wet glands against as much of the towels as he could to spread his scent. He wanted Eren to be able to smell him from the moment he got home.

Christ, _Eren_.

Fuck. Just thinking about him, about the golden skin and the thick, corded muscle he was made of…shit, it had the Omega clenching around nothing and his gut gave another distressed spasm. He snapped his thighs together, squeezing hard to coax more slick out. If he was going to be here alone for a while then he might as well get himself prepared.

Levi rolled onto his belly, reaching around and spreading his legs to push two fingers against his opening. He couldn’t achieve orgasm on his own but he could still soothe the most basic Omegan desire to be penetrated during heat. It was what his body wanted, what it was craving, and he couldn’t deny himself the urge.

Wet already, the tender flesh jumped beneath his cool fingers. Levi pushed against the puckered mouth hard but did not breech himself just yet, rubbing his fingers through the slick gathered there and spreading it over his taint with a hard groan. His hips jerked down into the mattress of their own volition and Levi couldn’t resist grinding his aching length against the soft towels beneath him. As long as he kept moving the burn wouldn’t be too bad and he set a rhythm with his hips, small anti-clockwise circles.

Levi pressed a finger into himself and _shit yes_ that was better. He quickly worked in a second, twisting the digits several times to coat them before scissoring. He stopped. A whimper left Levi’s lips, relief, and he lay there for a moment unmoving, fingers buried as far in as he could get them. His skin tingled, too hot, and Levi could feel sweat forming on his skin. He sucked in a breath and grit his teeth, moving his fingers and exhaling. He was so wet already, just a little stretching and he’d be ready for Eren.

The raven glanced at the clock on the nightstand, whimpering in annoyance when it told him he had forty more minutes to wait. And that was just until Eren got off shift, he’d still have to pack up his things, have a shower, drive home…

Suddenly Levi wasn’t sure if he could wait that long.

Ten minutes. He promised himself that if he was in too much pain in ten minutes then he’d call Eren immediately. His mobile was waiting on the nightstand beside the lamp where he’d left it, it would be nothing at all to reach over and snatch it up. Calm down, he told himself, there’s nothing to be distressed about; Alpha is only a phone call away.

Levi jerked with a new wave of heat, feeling slick pulse from his opening. His gut clenched again and the raven grimaced, whining pitifully in the empty room. He turned his head towards the nightstand again, face flushed, mouth open and panting, and wondered if it would be worth it to go in search of scent patches. Similar to patches to relieve addictions, these patches contained scent specific for pairs. They had to be specially made, of course, and Levi hated having to go into the clinic so that his scent could be collected for the patches to soak in but if it would help Eren through a rut then it was worth the discomfort of having some doctor rubbing the glands on his neck to collect the pheromone enriched stuff. Eren did the same for him, so it was a fair sacrifice.

“Fuck it.”

Levi slipped his fingers free and the Omega rolled until he could reach the top drawer handle, yanking it open and fumbling around for the boxes he wanted. The first was Eren’s and Levi dropped it back into the drawer, snagging his own moments later. He almost cried with relief when there was still a strip inside and he tore off one of the sections, replacing his box and not bothering to close the drawer. Rolling onto his back, Levi peeled away the circular patch with shaky fingers, tossing the leftover plastic away and reaching up to stick the little circle over one of the glands on his throat.

His whole body tensed at the contact, eyes blowing wide, and Levi arched up off the bed for a moment before his entire form went limp. Instincts briefly satisfied with what they thought was the presence of his Alpha, it would be a short reprieve from the insanity of his heat. For now the warmth in his skin was just warmth, almost pleasant. The reaction to these patches was the same every time and Levi almost laughed in his daze. He never got used to it. At least this would hold back the worst of his heat, the worst of the pain, for a while. The reaction would have been even more intense had it been Eren’s throat against his instead of the patch but Levi would have to wait for that.

He only prayed that the time went by quickly.

 

 

Three thirty at Sina Fitness Center and Eren was halfway through dealing with the influx of school kids who came in to play indoor cricket since they were now free from the prison that was the education system for the day. He stood by the door watching the teens laugh and shove each other playfully, setting up their stumps and trying to decide what teams they would all be on.

A buzzing sound caught the Alpha’s attention, the sound quiet compared to the racket the happy kids were making, but Eren distinctly recognised the accompanying tune as his ringtone. He’d left his phone in his locker, probably the reason he could hear it vibrating.

He considered leaving it, seeing how he was supposed to have his mobile on silent while he was at work anyway. But a niggling feeling deep in his gut had Eren’s feet carrying him towards his locker, hand stuffed inside and closing around the ringing device.

He was glad he’d gone with his gut when he saw the name flashing across the screen. Levi. He’d have been pissed if Eren hadn’t picked up and the brunet swiped his thumb across the bottom of the screen and held the device to his ear.

“Hey, what’s up? Did we run out of milk?”

No immediate response came and Eren waited patiently, hoping that he hadn’t done something to piss the raven off. Levi’s bad moods were legendary and Eren, Alpha or not, had no desire to be on the receiving end of one such black mood.

When neither of them had spoken for a good twenty seconds, Eren’s brows furrowed a little. He pulled the phone back, checking the screen to make sure that he hadn’t done something stupid like mute the call or hang up with his face. It had happened before. But no, he was still connected and none of the little icons were lit up where they shouldn’t be.

He put the phone back to his ear.

“Levi? Is everything okay?”

“ _Eren_.” Levi said at last, his voice low and rasping and wrecked.

Eren went rigid, his whole body tensing in response to that tone.

“Shit, already?” He leaned against the locker and fisted a hand in his hair. “Hold on for a second.”

Eren cast a glance towards the end of the room, waving to catch the attention of one of his colleagues. He succeeded, already walking to let them know he had to hightail it out of there.

“Marco.” The brunet greeted quickly.

The freckled man raised his eyebrows at the tone, taking in Eren’s serious expression. “What’s up?”

“I have to go.”

“Levi?”

“His heat just started.” Eren confirmed with a nod, eyes blazing at the thought of Levi in heat. At home. _Alone_.

“Yikes.” Marco gave Eren a worried expression, waving the other man along. “Better hurry. I’ll let the boss know.”

“You’re the best.” The brunet said by means of thanks, heading for the exit as quickly as he could without worrying any of the few kids who were staring. He offered them a smile as he passed, murmuring into the phone as he went. “I’m on my way.”

“ _Christ, hurry. Pleeease._ ”

“Easy, love. Breathe. Okay? Just breathe for me.” Eren coaxed, repeating “in…out” until Levi didn’t sound like he was hyperventilating anymore. “Better, much better.”

“ _Fuck. This h-hurts like a bitch._ ” Levi’s voice cracked.

Eren winced. “I know, listen, I’m getting in the car right now. I’ll be there in ten minutes-”

“ _D-Don’t speed or I swear I’ll…I’ll…_ ” Levi’s words faded out for a moment.

Eren heard a whimper.

“Seven minutes. I promise.” He vowed, buckling his seatbelt and turning the key in the ignition. “There are scent patches in the drawer if you need them.”

“ _A-Already got one._ ”

“Good boy.” Eren praised, hearing the raven sigh on the other end. “Hang in there.”

Hanging up, the brunet tossed his phone onto the passenger seat, jerked the handbrake free, and slammed his foot on the accelerator. Thankfully there was only a couple walking their dogs around to see Eren tear out of the gym parking lot and go screeching around a corner. He thanked God that the afternoon wasn’t busy because he would have mounted the curb in a heartbeat if it meant getting home faster. He managed to go through all of the traffic lights without them turning red, although it was a near thing, and he slowed only to park safely in the driveway once the familiar roof of home reached his eyes.

Eren only just remembered to snag his phone and backpack, glad that he didn’t lose his mind and leave his wallet and mobile in the car for anyone to steal, and he bounded up to the front door. He wasn’t surprised to find it locked, already fishing for his keys, and the door flew open with enough force that it would have crashed against the wall had the Alpha not caught it.

He didn’t want to give Levi a fright with any sudden, loud noises.

And that was where all rational thought ended.

Stepping inside, Eren was hit with a powerful scent. The strength of it was dizzying, just like all heat scents were on the first day, and the brunet’s instincts rose up, the Alpha in Eren gnashing his teeth, eager to be let out. He didn’t fight it, had been prepared for it, and the Alpha inhaled deep to welcome the smell of mate. Let it surround him, he would gladly drown in it. Eren knew that once he was a slave to that scent there was nothing he wouldn’t give to Levi and that was exactly what the Omega needed right then. Not Eren, not a man, but Alpha.

The door was shut with more force than was strictly necessary and Eren kicked off his shoes, yanked off his socks, tossed them aside. He moved through the house like a man possessed, following that scent as it grew stronger, climbing up his nose and making him dizzy. Hard and ready to serve his purpose, the brunet burst in through the open bedroom door and fixed his gaze on the figure sprawled across the bed.

Levi was on his back, eyes closed tight, mouth open to let out gasped breaths and little, needy sounds that went straight to the Alpha’s groin. The raven clutched at the pillow beneath his head with one hand like it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart, while his other hand was three fingers deep in his ass. Writhing, moaning Eren’s name and hissing in frustration when he couldn’t quite tip himself over the edge and into climax. Small cock giving a hard twitch over his abdomen, realising a thick strand of clear fluid, but try as he might he couldn’t cum. Instead of crying, sobbing like most little submissives would, Levi bared his teeth and growled at the room.

Mesmerising, Levi was a beautifully wretched sight. His head tipped to one side, revealing the white circular shape of one of the scent patches. Eren spied another on the floor and it surprised him that the raven had gone through two already. How long had he been like this?

The Alpha crossed the room, shucking his shirt along the way, eyes fixed on Levi’s throat, the dark hair that fell over his eyes marring Eren’s periphery. Levi was gorgeous, all pale skin and dark hair, flushed pink in areas; his face was heated, chest flushed, and there was a rosy tint around his thighs –no doubt the glands there were irritated thanks to his heat. Eren let his feet carry him forward, a croon stirring in his throat, and Levi’s eyes snapped open, blinking grey at him.

Levi surged upwards with little care for grace or dignity, falling over sideways in his haste and still trying to scramble for the edge of the bed. Eren saved him the effort, climbing onto the mattress and pulling the smaller male into his arms like the Omega was nothing but a ragdoll. His mouth found the bare side of Levi’s throat and Eren buried his nose against the gland he found there, the skin flushed and wet with scent. Biting down enough for Levi to go limp in his arms, Eren growled out a croon to his mate.

_I’m home._

_I’m here._

_You’re safe._

Levi panted at the attention, lean fingers digging into his arms desperately, the fingers of one hand wet from slick. A shudder shook the Omega’s form as Eren eased Levi out of his crushing hold and helped him to his knees. The raven jerked forward, arms latching around the Alpha’s throat with a grip like a python, and Levi growled as he sought Eren’s mouth.

Vicious and desperate, eyes burning with his heat. Levi was like fire in his Alpha’s arms.

He kissed Eren like he needed the contact to continue living, biting hard at the Alpha’s bottom lip to open his mouth but inviting the other male into his own mouth once Eren conceded. Levi hummed, tongue soft, repentant as it coaxed the Alpha inside, and adjusted his head for a better angle.

Eren wrapped strong arms around the raven’s back, pulling them flush together as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. He could feel the throb of Levi’s cock where it pressed against his belly, trapped between them and leaking slick fluid. The Omega rutted without shame, unable to decide which sensation to chase – Eren’s body against his, Eren’s tongue in his mouth, Eren’s hand in his hair. His hips moved, already losing rhythm, and the raven choked on a cry as his pleasure grew. The Alpha swallowed Levi’s long moan, sucking on the Omega’s tongue and rubbing one massive paw along Levi’s lower back. Surrounded, safe in his Alpha’s arms – Levi visibly relaxed in his arms. Eren could feel the raven’s abdomen tensing at rather rapid intervals, though, and he knew that for all of Levi’s eagerness his cramps must have been unbearable.

That was why he had called, after all.

A croon started in Eren’s throat, a deep and comforting thrumming that seemed to buzz in the very air of the room, seeping into Levi’s skin and settling there. Eren held him close, kissed him slower, more tenderly, and brought both of his hands around to the raven’s back, fingertips pressing into the skin and leaving trails of warmth behind. Levi arched into the touch, breaking their kiss and latching his mouth onto Eren’s throat with every intention of leaving behind a vicious mark. Eren hummed under the sweet assault and followed the ridges of Levi’s spine with his fingers, massaging the small of his back as he continued to croon. The Alpha’s hands wandered lower, smoothing over the pert roundness of Levi’s rump, giving both cheeks a liberal squeeze before he pushed two fingers against the red of Levi’s rim. It gave instantly under his touch, welcoming both digits with ease, and the Omega moaned so suddenly that it startled the Alpha.

The brunet’s free hand came back up to hold Levi steady while the smaller male ground back against the fingers inside him, trying to get them deeper.

“That’s it, Levi.” Eren coaxed, hooking his digits and listening to Levi howl his pleasure.

Eren ducked his head, nosing at Levi’s throat, pleased when his Omega tilted his head away to give the Alpha easy access. The brunet frowned at the white of the scent patch that still remained there and he licked up one edge, pulling it off Levi’s skin with his teeth. He let it fall somewhere on the bed.

Free of all obstacles, Eren brought his free hand to the Omega’s head and guided it to the side a fraction, leaning in close to rub his throat against Levi’s. The raven’s flesh was hot, far warmer than the Alpha’s at present, and wet with the oily substance his glands were pushing out. Eren slid their respective glands together and Levi’s response to Eren’s scent on his skin was instantaneous. He jolted like a bolt of energy had run through him, tensing up in Eren’s arms for a moment that stretched on and on and all Levi seemed to be able to do was gasp for breath. Then he slumped with a traitorously happy exhale, unable to even keep his hold on Eren’s shoulders properly, and the Alpha guided his mate back down against the mattress. He crooned to the smaller male, nuzzling his neck, moving his fingers inside him.

That got Levi to move at last and he inhaled sharply when Eren hooked his fingers just right, biting gently at his throat. The raven gave a shout of surprise and his thus far neglected cock jumped and emptied the contents of about fifty minutes’ frustration in a series of spurts, the first of which shot far enough to reach Levi’s chin. Clutching at Eren’s arms, Levi waited to get his bearings, chest heaving, eyes watering. He blinked in surprise, tears slipping down past his temples and wetting the shell of his ears. Levi got his breathing back to something resembling normal as his first orgasm of the day tapered off and his length finally ceased twitching. It was still hard, still aching, but some of the madness faded from Levi’s eyes at last.

The Omega huffed, pouting and pulling the brunet down for a kiss. He licked at the Alpha’s mouth, humming his content when Eren worked his tongue into his mouth. Several long minutes later the distress in the air eased back and even the Alpha found it easier to think straight.

Eren blinked, coming back to himself a degree, and leaning back to get some space between him and his mate. Levi made a sound of protest, chasing after his Alphas mouth but laying back with a frown when Eren didn’t kiss him back. He waited, feeling like he wouldn’t be able to speak for a moment anyway, and knowing that the brunet would let him know what was wrong soon enough.

He was bang on the money with that assumption.

Eren narrowed his eyes at the Omega. “Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling off?”

The raven winced at his Alpha’s stern tone, hating that Eren could do that to him. That voice, dark and rich, was dripping with authority, demanding answers. An Alpha tone. Levi knew he had to speak. He cleared his throat and tried.

“I-I…I…” Levi swallowed, mouth dry, and got cut off for his trouble.

“I would’ve taken the week off if I’d known-”

“Don’t.” The raven managed, watching Eren’s mouth close as he waited, clearly knowing Levi well enough that there was more to come. “Don’t try to…argue right now.” The Omega got out between breaths.

Levi didn’t want to fight, especially not while his body was still very much in control of him. Later, after he was thoroughly fucked out and had his Alpha’s knot pressed into him, then they could bicker about who was at fault for not noticing the Omega’s approaching heat.

The Alpha gave a visible wince above him, ducking down to press a repentant kiss to Levi’s forehead, then his temples and his cheeks and long his jaw until Levi squirmed and pushed at his chest. Eren backed up, giving his mate some space, and he watched the flustered Omega blink up at him.

The Omega huffed, out of breath, mostly failing in his attempt to look wry. “Bitch at me later.”

“You bet your ass I will.” Eren grumbled, shimmying out of his pants with one hand, still teasing Levi’s hole with the other. He added a third finger and watched Levi’s eyes widen. “I was really worried.”

“It wasn’t as obvious this time.” Levi panted by means of an excuse, shifting in place as he tried to shove his hips down onto Eren’s fingers. His brows furrowed in equal parts pleasure and concentration. “I’ll be more focused next time.”

“Please do.” Eren nodded, tossing his pants away at last and working on his boxer briefs. “Are you ready for more yet?”

Levi nodded a fervent ‘yes’ and parted his legs in silent invitation for Eren to settle there. Those grey eyes watched the Alpha shuffle over, one leg thrown over Levi’s thigh before Eren’s other leg followed.

Eren could smell the change in Levi’s scent now that the Omega had his mate right where he wanted him; the sweet aroma sharpened, leaving Eren’s nose tingling. He could taste it in the back of his throat, that tang of triumph. The Alpha blinked down at his mate, taking in the milky skin and Levi’s obediently submissive posture; legs parted to leave him vulnerable, throat on display from where the raven had tilted his head to the side a fraction.

Eren looked forward to sinking his teeth into that pale throat.

“Gonna fuck me, Alpha?” Levi asked, lowering his lids and biting on his lower lip. “Gonna make me feel good with that cock?”

Grey eyes travelled to Eren’s crotch, finally underwear free, and took in the sight of him hungrily. He was far bigger than the Omega, longer, thicker, a formidable sight and yet one that the raven welcomed. He clenched around Eren’s fingers, imagining how much more of a stretch that thick length would provide, hot, heavy and hard as a lead pipe. All for Levi.

But Eren didn’t seem to be on the same train of thought as the raven. He frowned, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Somewhere in the back of his mind Eren registered Levi’s voice. A question. He didn’t catch the words.

“How long were you waiting?” Eren asked instead.

Levi looked up at Eren’s serious expression and scoffed, glancing away. “I’m not telling you until later.”

Grey eyes flitted away from stern teal and the Alpha’s frown deepened.

“Levi.” Eren growled in warning, gripping the raven-haired man’s thighs with both hands.

It was only then that the startled Omega realised that he was empty again and he mewled shamelessly in protest.

“Eren.” Levi whined, kicking his feet in tantrum.

Eren ignored him. “How long?”

“Not long.” The raven tried to assure the brunet but Eren’s eye narrowed at him.

“ _How. Long?_ ” Eren asked in his Alpha tone, this time enough to leave the raven panting for a moment under the sound.

The Omega whined and tried stretching to see if Eren would let him go easily but the Alpha wouldn’t budge. Levi scowled then, baring his teeth at the taller male and barely bothering to fight back a hiss. He didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to be rid of this damned heat. But when Eren remained still, making it clear that he would be doing nothing to help the raven until he gave him a straight answer, the Omega finally caved.

“About forty minutes.” Levi mumbled, feeling Eren’s eyes boring into him. “Maybe it was more like fifty.” The raven grumbled after a moment.

Eren let out a sigh, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Why did his Omega have to be so stubborn?

“Why didn’t you call me?” The brunet asked, feeling as though he already knew the answer.

“I was handling it.” Levi snapped, jerking one leg free of Eren’s hold with a sneer, and yep that was exactly the sort of reply the Alpha had been expecting.

Eren sighed again although this time his mouth quirked up on one side in a lop-sided smile. “You’re such a stubborn thing.” He muttered, tone fond.

Levi, in a display of complete maturity, stuck out his tongue.

“You know you wouldn’t have had to handle anything if you just called me.” Eren smirked down at him, moving to rub his wrist against the Omega’s thigh, spreading scent from his gland to the raven’s.

Levi shuddered at the touch, the irritated skin glad to have something to soothe it at last. His foot kicked out when Eren bent to rub the glands on his throat to his other thigh and the Alpha laughed at the knee-jerk reaction, spreading his scent over the raven’s blushing thighs.

“Whatever, I was doing alright up until the last point. I was handling it, but I _won’t_ be in a minute if you don’t give me something, for fuck’s sake-oh _fuck..!_ ”

Levi’s head flew back as Eren got him pinned in one instant, and was swallowing down his cock the next. The hard flesh hit the back of Eren’s throat and Levi cried out when the brunet swallowed around him, not so much as flinching. One, two, three harsh sucks and Eren rose up again, releasing the pink length and letting it smack onto Levi’s belly with a wet sound where it lay throbbing.

Well Eren certainly had his Omega’s attention now. Levi blinked up at him, eyes wide, panting like he’d just run a marathon.

Tanned fingers slinked up the raven’s throat, cupping his chin in a move that could be tender but also commanded his attention. Clever Alpha.

“I want to talk about this.” The brunet said, eyes a little wet from tearing up from sucking Levi down so quickly, but the orbs were no less stern, blazing with determination.

His jaw set and Levi was tempted to reach out and run a thumb along it.

Such an _Alpha_. So bossy and yet needy at the same time.

Levi panted and licked his lips, sending Eren a coy look through his lashes.

“Later?” The Omega asked, tone hopeful.

The Alpha’s eyes narrowed like he was trying to decide if Levi would talk with him later if he carried on now. Eren rolled his eyes but his gaze softened a fraction as he nodded.

“Later.” He agreed eventually, hand falling from the raven’s jaw.

That was exactly the answer that Levi had been hoping for and he squirmed eagerly in response, failing to fight back the urge to purr but succeeding in ignoring Eren’s shit-eating grin at catching him in the act of purring and the smaller man canted his hips up with a hopeful expression.

Eren didn’t bother denying him this time around. The Alpha settled between Levi’s thighs, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of each leg before kissing up the underside of the Omega’s twitching length. Levi watched him through hooded eyes, biting his lip while the brunet suckled at the tip for a moment, swallowing bitter pre-essence with a hum before sliding his lips down, down, all the way to the base. Eren didn’t bother with any sort of show, didn’t try to hold Levi’s gaze while he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard, and Levi loved him for it. All of his Alpha’s energy went into pleasing his Omega and the rightness of that had Levi’s instincts soaring.

Pale fingers crept into wild russet hair and Levi ran his nails over Eren’s scalp in a gentle scrape that made the Alpha growl, almost losing his mind at the vibrations. Head tossed back, hands gripping tufts of hair like a lifeline, Levi tried not to writhe too much for fear of upsetting Eren’s good work. The man was a god with that tongue and when he shifted to rub at the slicked skin of Levi’s opening the Omega bucked up ruthlessly into the cavern of Eren’s mouth.

The Alpha pulled back with a hacking sound, caught off guard, but he grinned up at the raven with eyes that practically glowed. Levi panted, offering a breathless smile in return, and with that Eren was right back at it.

Levi lost it when those thick fingers pressed back into him, not even reaching for his prostate, just the sweet sensation of being filled had the raven seizing up and yelping a warning to the Alpha. Eren responded by taking him all the way into his mouth and waiting, swallowing down the pearly ropes that hit his tongue. Levi tensed, his whole body convulsing with the waves of pleasure from his latest climax, and he hissed when Eren finally slid his mouth off the oversensitive length.

“How’s that?” Eren asked and Levi laughed at him in his post-orgasm daze, watching the Alpha wipe his mouth with the back of one hand.

“Good.” He chuckled, staring up at the ceiling with a grin on his face.

Eren shook his head at the dazed Omega, crawling up his body to hover over him. Levi let his head fall to the side, exhaustion written on his features under the amusement, and one grey eye watched the brunet.

“Feeling any better?”

Some kind of wry grimace form on the raven’s face and Eren took that as a loose no.

“Just…give me a minute.” Levi huffed, bringing one hand up to tug the Alpha down.

Eren thought Levi might want another kiss but the raven pushed the brunet’s nose into the side of his neck and waited for him to take the hint. It didn’t take long, Eren bit down over Levi’s scent gland carefully, applying pressure slowly until the Omega went rigid beneath him and the smaller male let out a ragged moan. A shudder ran through the raven and he relaxed almost reluctantly – a natural Omegan response to having those pressure points stimulated by his Alpha’s bite. Eren eased up on the bite, soothing over the abused area with his tongue, and Levi let out a rattling exhale.

“Thanks.” Levi rasped and when Eren leaned back to look at him the Omega looked quite calm.

The Alpha smiled down at him, running a hand over the Omega’s chest to toy with his nipples. He paused when Levi winced, drawing back to thumb around the area instead.

“Sore?” Eren asked, frowning.

“Sensitive.” Levi answered, shivering under his Alpha’s hungry gaze.

“That so?”

There was care in the way Eren turned his attention to the raven’s chest, suckling on one pert nipple until Levi couldn’t help but whine, and then the brunet moved to provide equal, loving abuse to the other nipple. He left them bright pink and tender to the touch, biting at Levi’s collar and sucking vicious marks along the base of his neck and out along one shoulder.

“A-Alpha…” Levi panted at last and Eren knew what he was going to ask for even before the words left his mouth, “n-need you, please.”

“Anything for my boy,” Eren grinned against his skin, licking at the latest darkening bruise on Levi’s neck, “you’re so polite when you want something.”

The brunet pushed up onto his hands and knees, bending to kiss the Omega when he couldn’t resist the smoky eyes that called to him. He snaked a hand down Levi’s belly, palming his eager cock which was back to full hardness, and started to reach further when the raven stopped him.

“I’m ready.” Levi grumbled, swatting Eren’s hand away.

The Alpha paused, arching a single eyebrow at the raven. “You sure?”

“I’ve been fucking myself stupid for almost an hour.” The Omega snapped, eyes fierce and unapologetic. “Yes I’m sure, you ass.”

Eren said nothing to that, just leaned back and away from Levi to settle back on his knees. He closed his hands around the backs of Levi’s knees, pulling the Omega towards him and arranging those pale thighs over his lap, Levi’s feet already digging into the small of his back in readiness.

Levi waited impatiently while Eren collected the sweet moisture that pulsed from the raven’s ass, using it to slick his own cock, and it was only then that the Alpha vocalised how unsteady he was in that moment. The second Levi’s slick hit his length Eren bared his teeth and hissed, the airy sound morphing into a low growl that had the Omega’s entire body shaking. Levi propped himself up on his elbows, biting his lip and trying not to squirm as his Alpha got himself back under control.

The brunet lunged forward, big hands grabbing hold of the raven’s legs as he went, and Levi yelped as his back left the mattress for a moment. Shoulders keeping him up, the Omega’s mouth went slack when he felt the blunt heat of Eren’s cock rub at his entrance. Eren wasted no time, pushing in with a groan.

Levi’s favourite thing about heat was feeling Eren slide into him in one go and he gasped happily when the Alpha did exactly that. Slowly but all in the same movement he entered the Omega and Levi couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but breathe harshly, open-mouthed, for a moment as he was stretched wide around Eren’s cock. Tears pricked in his eyes and the raven half-laughed, half-groaned at how good it felt to be properly filled. Another thing Levi loved about heat was that his body physically didn’t allow him to feel any pain from his Alpha and it made penetration especially good.

The Omega didn’t move for several long moments, just lay there basking in his Alpha’s attention, accepting the affectionate little nuzzles and kisses. Levi purred, petting Eren’s jaw while he adjusted to the intrusion.

Eren was grateful for the moment’s pause as he needed to collect himself. His hips twitched, longing to drive his aching length into that delicious heat over and over again, but this wasn’t about him. The brunet panted a moment longer, waiting until he was sure that his Omega had properly adjusted.

“Alright?” The Alpha murmured, leaning down for a kiss that Levi returned with a dopey smile.

The raven’s personality often did a complete one-eighty during his heat – all dazed grins and breathless laughter – and Eren loved it as much as he loved Levi’s resting bitch face and ‘fight me’ glowers.

Levi surged up, wrapping sure arms around broad, tan shoulders, and Eren felt more than saw the raven nod his assent. The Alpha drew his hips back, unsurprised to be met by Levi’s mouth again in a particularly wet kiss – Levi was prone to lack of focus at times during his heat – and Eren waited for a moment, almost completely withdrawn, and smirked while Levi licked absently at his mouth.

“Babe?”

Levi’s drunken nod was all the permission Eren needed and he gave a firm thrust forward, pushing until his hips were flush against the raven’s ass, and the Omega stifled a hard moan against his Alpha’s lips. It was a shaky sound, one that Eren loved – that was the moan of a man lost to his pleasure.

Another steady thrust and Eren felt Levi’s thighs quake against him and he picked up his pace, wanting to drive the smaller man to completion and end this wave of suffering. Hands sliding under the raven to cup his backside, Eren lifted the Omega just so until Levi couldn’t keep his voice down any longer. With the engorged head of his Alpha’s cock rubbing deliciously against his prostate on every thrust, the Omega writhed helplessly. He clutched onto Eren’s shoulders, holding on like his life depended on it, and forced his tired body to comply with his wishes and let him rut up to grind his own length against Eren’s abdomen.

A whimper of need had the Alpha locating his scent gland, sucking harshly over the sensitive area before sinking his teeth into Levi’s throat. A split second of pain registered in the Omega but by the time he was cumming all Levi felt was ecstasy. He closed his own jaws over Eren’s throat, jaw going lax around a moan before he could draw blood. The Alpha grunted then and his thrusts came quicker, then stopped as Eren pushed his hips against the raven’s ass and drove his knot home past Levi’s clenching rim. The Omega gave a shout at the sudden stretch, kicking out with one leg before going boneless.

For a long moment the only sounds in the room were Levi’s breathless gasps and Eren’s quiet moans, mostly muffled against the pale column of the raven’s throat.

Eren released his bite, stretching out his jaw before grinning down at his panting mate, cocking his head to one side and chuckling at the dazed expression on Levi’s face.

“Better now?” The brunet asked, sweaty fringe hanging over his eyes. He reached up to swipe the strands out of the way.

The Omega sucked in a breath as if to speak only to nod twice and stretch. He rearranged himself, reaching above his head for a pillow seeing as they were going to be there for a while, and Eren rolled them onto their sides for more comfort.

“I’ll be feeling that tomorrow.” Levi muttered with a grimace but he smirked when Eren started to laugh at him.

“Not as much as you’ll feel it by the end of the week.” The Alpha reminded in a cheeky tone, chortling when Levi smacked his thigh as if in reprimand.

“Mmm. Promises, promises.” The smaller man purred, making Eren sure that he wasn’t in any trouble for his teasing remark.

Levi was always forgiving of his mischief during his heat cycle and the Alpha took every advantage of this time and time again. Smiling to himself, Eren walked two fingers up Levi’s side and opened his mouth, anticipating the raven’s reaction even before he had spoken.

“So it’s later. Shall we have that talk now, love?” Eren asked, waiting.

Levi tensed for a moment before fixing the Alpha with a filthy glare, tossing inky bangs out of his face with a huff.

“Oh sure, knot the Omega so he can’t go anywhere during the argument.” The raven grumbled, but he couldn’t deny that it had been a sneaky plan.

Damn Eren and his unorthodox methods. They were odd but they worked like a goddamned charm.

Eren chuckled at him, a dark sound of amusement that had Levi shivering against the Alpha.

“I know you too well to try anything else.” Eren murmured against the nape of Levi’s neck, grazing teeth over the last ridge of bone where his spine began.

Grey eyes closed and Levi bared his teeth in a wolfish smile, sharp and feral.

“Clever Alpha.” He muttered, twisting back for a vicious kiss that Eren was all too happy to return.


End file.
